The Curse
by xlilxskittlesx
Summary: This comes before my other fic The Cure. The Curse is what leads up to the battle between Natsu and Gray and their feeling in The cure. There will be a lot of angst in later chapters, as well as ADULT CONTENT. Please read responsibly! Gray meets an enchanting woman at the bar late one night. After taking her to bed, his world turns into a downward spiral as his world collapses.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Curse**_

_**A.N:**** I do not own Fairy Tail, even though I so wish I did. This is a Prequel to my other Fic, The Cure (Hence why its called The Curse) and it will explain why and who cursed our beloved Gray. Hopefully I can do as well with this as my other one! I hope you enjoy reading, and please remember to drop me a review so I know how you like it :)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure sat under a shade tree, watching a dark haired figure across the park. Soon, he would be hers. Soon he would love her, as much as she did him. Soon, his life would be over, and _theirs _would begin. Soon everything would be different, and she couldn't wait.

Tonight the storms would roll through, bringing with them the last ingredient she needed. Her ceremony would be complete, and the curse placed within the week. Her raven haired beauty would come crawling to her, and she would use her body to please him. Bring him back from the brink of death, so he would be forced to love her forever. Soon she would have happiness, and no one else would be able to take it.

_Soon..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray sat at a table in the guild nursing one hell of a headache. He was beginning to think celebrating his last mission at the bar might not have been the best idea. However, the beautiful woman he had taken home with him had been spectacular. They had screwed all night, in every position imaginable, and he was actually sore for the first time in his life from sex. The loud shouts coming from his guild mates were really bringing his mood down. _I really don't like this place sometimes_ he thought, cringing when Natsu slapped him hard on the back.

"Hey, lets fight!" Natsu said, giving him a lopsided grin._ This might actually make me feel better_ Gray thought, getting up from his chair and following the pinkette outside. The last time they had fought inside, they ended up breaking a lot of stuff, so now they were banned from ever fighting inside the guild again. If they were ever caught doing it, there was a very high chance they would get thrown out permanently, and that was something neither of the boys wanted.

"Whats the matter fire breath, nothing better to do then lose today?" Gray taunted.

"Che. You wish ice block! You are so going down!" Natsu yelled, swinging on Gray as he stepped forward. Gray shifted his weight, moving slightly to the left before punching Natsu in the stomach, using his own weight against him. Natsu flipped, clutching his gut as he flew through the air. Landing on his feet, he turned just as Gray punched his shoulder. Natsu returned the hit, and they were rolling across the ground. After about ten minutes, both boys were winded and bruised.

"Nice fight ice for brains."

"Yeah, you to flame brain." Gray said, getting up felling much better. _That fight was just what I needed _he thought with a smile on his face as he walked back inside. He was even more sore, but in a good way. He always enjoyed his fights with Natsu, it was like having a brother. Not to mention they were great tests for the others magic. Now Gray felt like he needed more celebrating, so he took off for the bar yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray entered the bar with Natsu and Lucy, a predatory swagger in his step as he searched for the beauty from the night before. Not finding her, he took a seat at the bar and ordered a round of shots for everyone. Throwing back a double of his own, he turned to Lucy and Natsu.

"So, when is the next mission?" he asked.

"Well, Erza said she wanted to go on one with the team as soon as she got back. I think that will be sometime tomorrow or the next day." replied Lucy.

"I wanna pick this time!" wined Natsu, "The last time Gray picked I felt like I was going to be frozen forever!" The three friends laughed good naturedly at his comment. The last mission they went on was to somewhere far up north. Gray had showed them how to dig down into the almost waist high snow to make a shelter. They had fished, with Natsu wondering how the fish even managed to swim in the sub zero water, and fought a small horde of dark wizards that was trying to form a guild in the mountains.

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu, still searching the patrons for his beautiful lady, until he spotted an even more enchanting woman walking through the door. Nudging Natsu, he nonchalantly pointed in her direction, motioning for Natsu to sneak a peek. He laughed as Natsus eyes dilated, taking in her gorgeous body.

Suddenly, the woman looked right at Gray. He swallowed at the lust simmering in her eyes, throwing back another shot as he kept eye contact. She smiled brightly, motioning him over as she turned back to her own group of friends. Gray noticed she was with another woman, and a man, so he brought his group over to match up. He ordered another round of drinks, and struck up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Gray, that bone head over there is Natsu, and this is Lucy," he said nodding to each in turn. The woman smiled, then motioned to her own friends.

"I'm Lexi, this is Natalia, and Nyk. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Gray swallowed deeply at the predatory feel she gave off, relishing in the aura as they talked. Nyk and Lucy soon broke off to dance and Natsu took Natalia to a quiet corner. It looked like Natsu was currently trying to eat her face and Gray wondered how anyone could want to kiss the flame brain. He ordered him and Lexi another drink, scooting closer throughout the night.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Lexi." Gray said, staring into the deep orbs as she reached out to touch him.

"Why thank you Gray," she said with a girly giggle. "So you're a wizard?"

"Yeah. I'm with Fairy Tail. One of the best guilds out there, and I'm one of the top wizards." he said with a wink.

"Ooooo, not too full of yourself are you Shot Wizard?" she replied.

"Not at all," Gray said with a wink. The whole time they talked Lexi's hand had slowly inched it's way further up his thigh. Gray was becoming very distracted as her fingers circled their way to his belt. "Um, would you like to go back to my place?" he asked hesitantly.

"I have been waiting for you to ask that since I saw you across the room." she replied with a sultry wink, standing, she entwined their fingers and pulled him outside the bar. He pushed her against a building, kissing her roughly as he tilted her head back. She moaned into his mouth _this is exactly what I want_ thought Lexi as he pulled her to his side and steered them towards his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author Notes:** I know this is a SUPER short chapter, but I somehow managed to lose my notebook I was writing in so I as I look for it I will write very little. I'm trying to remember as much as I can for this story, but as I already had it completely written it out, I am slightly frustrated that I can't find my notebook so please bare with me! Also, Lexie is my original character and she will be a big part in this fic. Please do not steal her -_- lol jk :) Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

_Please remember to review! Reviews make me post faster! ;)_

_~Skittles~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Curse**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in it!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Gray looked down at the woman beneath him, so far they had both lost most of their clothes, and her body got better and better. She was far from shy, and wore nothing but a thin lacy bra with no underwear, and her heels. Her blonde hair was spread out in a thick wave over his sheets, surrounding her like a halo. Her pale,creamy skin seemed to glow with and inner iridescence, and her smile was infectious. He cupped one of her breasts in his palm, watching as it over filled and seemed to spill from the lace desperately trying to hold it back. Her back arched, pushing it further into his hand as she rubbed against his boxers.

"Gray...unghhhh, ple...please. I need you in...inside me." she moaned, moving against him. He dipped his head down, capturing her dusky bud in his mouth, laving it with his tongue and giving a gentle nip with his teeth. She drew a deep breath, and he groaned at the sexy sound.

"You like it rough Lexi?" he asked innocently, grinning wickedly as she nodded. He roughly pulled her other breast out, pinching her nipple hard as he bit the mound of her massive breast. She squealed in delight, pushing herself harder against him. Gray could feel his boxers getting wet, pulling back he looked down, noticing she was literally dripping with need. He looked into her heated eyes as he removed his underwear.

Lexi held his gaze as he rolled a condom down his thick shaft. Gray was definitely one of the most well endowed men she had ever been with, and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. She tensed as he leaned over, rubbing his head against her slick folds as he spread her moisture. She braced herself for the pain as he pushed inside her tight hole.

Gray teased her, rubbing her folds with his dick as he played in her wetness, before finally slamming straight into her without any warning. Lexi grabbed his arms as she screamed out.

"Too much! It's too much!" she said, holding her eyes tightly shut as she winced at the feel of him. She was stretched further than she had ever been before, and it was just on the edge of pain to the point she couldn't enjoy it unless he withdrew some. "Pul...pull out. Just a bit, and let me get used to it."

Gray withdrew the smallest amount, shivering as he felt her muscles contract around him. He held still, allowing her to get used to it. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally began to relax, and then move against him again. He allowed her to work herself onto his dick, but holding himself back was getting increasingly difficult. Lexi moaned loudly when he finally moved inside her. It didn't hurt too bad, as long as he didn't go all the way. She could feel something coiling deep inside her belly, and she matched his pace as best she could as she got closer to climax.

Gray could feel her tightening, her muscles quivering with the need to release. He leaned back, hooking her legs over his shoulders, and thrust against her. This way he hit shallow but quick, and hard. He found a rhythm that had her screaming in seconds as her pussy tightened like a vice around his hard cock. He faltered, losing his rhythm as she continued to tighten in release, until he finally exploded. Gray could have sworn he saw stars as he emptied himself inside her, filling her, before finally pulling out and disposing of the condom.

Lexi was covered in sweat, breathing hard, and almost in tears from the pleasure. She watched as Gray withdrew himself and rolled off of her to throw the condom away. He moved with the grace of a fighter, his body lithe and muscular. He moved with a liquid grace as he rolled onto his back. He looked at her with a smile, before leaning over to kiss her.

"That was amazing Gray."

"You weren't too bad yourself!" he replied with a wink. She hit him lightly on the shoulder as they laughed, then sat up.

"Well, I'm going to get ready to leave." Lexi said, getting up to find her discarded clothes that had been scattered around the room. Gray nodded, helping her find them, and donning his shorts. She loved the way they hung low on his hips, showing just a little bit of his perfect V. "Can I use your restroom real quick?" Gray motioned her towards the bathroom, then got himself some water.

Lexi looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and as she tried to get it to lay somewhat right, she noticed the flush on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. She pulled her lipstick out of her clutch purse and did something she had never done before. Holding it to the smooth glass, she wrote her number, and sealed it with a kiss. She left the bathroom, turning the light off behind her, and walked towards the front door.

Gray watched her walk through his house, she looked like she belonged in some big city, not his little home. Her sleek body was built for grace, and he watched her breasts bounce with every step she took.

"Thanks for tonight." she said, "I'll see myself out." she leaned in, giving him a kiss with her bright red lipstick, turned and disappeared out his front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gray was awoken by a loud banging on his front door. Bleary eyed and pissed as hell, he checked to make sure his shorts were in place then walked to answer the knock. He opened the door with death in his eyes, seeing Natsu and Lucy standing outside, along with a huge luggage cart coming up the hill.

"Hey, were leaving in half an hour. You coming?" Natsu asked, pushing his way past the fuming ice mage and into the house.

"Well it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice since you brought Erza along, now does it?!" Gray shot back, rolling his eyes as he headed to pack. Gray walked into his room, enveloped by a feminine scent, along with sex. His loins grew heavy with need, just from that small smell, and he wished he had been smart enough to make her stay. He walked around, gathering up clothes and other necessities, all the while thinking of Lexi. Her long supple legs and massive breasts had haunted his dreams all night. He had barely slept at all because he had to keep relieving himself. Gray paused as he heard his friends talking in the other room.

"Well that's a whore move!" Lucy said, balking at the audacity of women now a days.

"Well, maybe the ice block put on an extra special show for her!" Natsu replied with a wink and deep laugh.

"Yeah right. I don't care how much a guy impresses me, I'm not leaving my number on his mirror! Especially not in whore red lipstick!" Lucy said with mock horror.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Erza replied tersely. "What women do or do not do to Gray's mirror is none of your concern!"

Gray cringed, wondering exactly what else was written, and how for that matter. He cautiously exited his room and crept towards the small bathroom. Just as he was about to enter, a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around cautiously, he came face to face with Erza.

"This is none of my business, but bringing random women back to your house is very dangerous. Especially since you're a Fairy Tail wizard. You should learn to be more careful Gray. Next time, ask me first, and ill give you the key to my special room." and with that she turned and walked away. Gray stared after her, dumbstruck for a bit, before finally entering the bathroom. He stared in shock at the mirror. Sure enough, there was a phone number written there, and what looked like it had started out as a pair of lips, but was now some grotesque cock and balls. _Probably Natsus doing_ Gray thought darkly. He quickly wrote down the number, and left the room to get his pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, as they walked through the dense woods towards their next mission, Natsu slid in beside Gray on the trail. Gray looked at him, still angry about the rude wake up, and wondered what in the hell the pinkette could want.

"So, how was she?" Natsu asked, turning to him with a mischievous grin. Gray balked at his boldness.

"Uh...amazing?" he replied with buggy eyes.

"Well, doesn't sound that way." Natsu said with a laugh, "Although I'm guessing she enjoyed herself!"

Gray rolled his eyes, refusing to answer any more questions as he stared studiously ahead. They walked in silence for a while, Gray kicking random rocks in the pathway, and Natsu looking pensive.

"Ugh. What do you want Natsu?" Gray finally asked.

"Well, I was just... I was just wondering what its like?" Natsu said, coming to a stop to make sure the girls couldn't hear them. Gray stared at him, wondering exactly what he meant.

"I thought I already explained it was amazing..." he said slowly, wondering if Natsu had to many head injuries lately and could no longer understand simple sentences.

"I know... I just..." Natsu kept looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

"Spit it out flame brain!" Gray said, moving forward on the trail to leave a bewildered Natsu behind. After a bit, Natsu finally followed, slightly winded from running to catch up, he again slid beside Gray.

"Gray, how many women have you been with?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Plenty." Gray responded without thinking. "Wait, why?"

"Well, I haven't...you know..." Natsu stammered.

"Holy shit! Are you a VIRGIN!" Gray yelled, causing the girls to stop and look back in alarm. Natsu punched him hard in the arm, running to catch up with the girls so they wouldn't figure out that comment was about him. Gray spent the rest of the day contemplating the revelation from Natsu. He was sure Natsu was still a virgin, especially with the bright red shade he had turned after asking that question. _Why is he trying to talk to me about it though? Does he want my sloppy seconds or something? _Thought Gray as he walked along in silence.

They stopped that night, setting up camp in a small clearing off the path and back in the woods. After making a small fire and cooking some dinner, they all sat around exchanging childhood stories until Lucy complained she was tired. Lucy and Erza went to their tent, zipping it up with a threat to anyone that opened it without express permission, and left the two boys to sleep under the stars.

Gray rolled out his sleeping bag, extinguished the fire, and laid down to wait for sleep to claim him. He was thoroughly exhausted after the long day and barely any sleep the night before. He smiled to himself as he thought of Lexi, the woman of his dreams. Just as he was about to drift off, he was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He ignored it at first, feigning sleep, until the person started shaking him.

"What the hell do you want?!" he whispered, making sure not to wake the girls.

"I am." Natsu said simply, looking him straight in the eyes.

"OK, what do you expect me to do about it?" Gray asked astonished.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what it was like to lie with a woman is all. What does it feel like Gray?" he asked innocently, and Gray could see the sincerity behind his friends eyes.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world, or so I'm told. I thoroughly enjoy it, don't get me wrong, but it always seems like there is something better." he replied.

"But what does it FEEL like?" Natsu asked again.

"Oh, I know what you mean now. Well, it's warm, even to me. And wet if you get a good one." he said with a wink. "Every girl feels different though. Some are loose, others are tight enough to make you think your dick is going to fall off." Gray said, shuddering as he remembered the feel of being buried deep inside Lexi as she came.

"Thanks for letting me know Gray." Natsu said, rolling over he fell fast asleep.

Gray rolled his eyes, zipped his sleeping bag up around him, and followed the others into dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray knew he had to be dreaming, he could feel something hot and soft against his back, and something wrapped around his growing erection as well. He shifted himself, rolling slightly so he could nuzzle into the feeling. Taking a deep breath, he smelled her. Lexi. She was a heady mix of need and sex, her hand gripping him just hard enough to cause a delicious friction through his shorts. He felt her move behind him, pressing her supple breasts against him as she ground her hips. He rolled over fully, pulling her on top of him.

She was naked, her bare breasts pale in the moonlight. She reached between them, pulling him free of the thin barrier separating them, and impaled herself on his thick shaft in one swift motion. She rode him hard, her hips moving in a hypnotizing rhythm that brought him fast. He watched as her chest glistened, bouncing along with the rest of her body as she wrung the last of his orgasm from his body. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply as she whispered words he couldn't understand into his ear.

Gray could feel himself stiffening inside her again. She slowly rocked back in forth, her hips coaxing him to full erection within minutes of release. She sat back, sliding her drenched pussy slowly up and down his length. Gray could feel their mixed juices mingling over his abdomen, sending a delicious sent to his nose. He watched her as she rode him, slowly this time, building herself up more and more before finally exploding with him as she screamed his name to the heavens.

Finally, she curled up beside Gray, falling asleep in his arms. Before long he felt his eyes drift shut. Just before he was fully asleep, he felt her get up to leave. She leaned over, kissing him goodbye, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Gray, it has to be this way. I'm so sorry..."

His eyes wouldn't open, and his tongue felt thick and heavy as he slid back into dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray awoke the next morning, groggy and feeling hungover, even though he hadn't had any alcohol. He looked around the camp, noticing the others looked much the same way. He packed up his bed, noticing that it smelled slightly odd, almost like sex. Embarrassed, he looked down to realize he had a dark spot on his shorts. _Shit! That must have been some wet dream!_ He thought, moving to change before anyone could notice it. Everyone finished packing up the site, then headed back to the trail to continue their journey.

"How did you sleep Gray?" Lucy asked as they walked out of the woods and into a clearing.

"Um... it was OK. What about you guys?" he replied.

"I feel like I got run over!" Lucy replied, Erza shaking her head in agreement. Natsu looked up, acknowledging he felt the same as they continued walking.

"Maybe it was something we ate?" Gray offered. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued walking in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After completing their mission and returning home, the four of them went to the bar Gray had met Lexi at. He hoped to see her there, but so far there was no sign of her. He waited all night, well after everyone else had left, and still nothing. Feeling heartbroken, Gray returned home to spend the night alone. Halfway there, he bumped into a familiar figure. It was the lady he had originally been looking for the night he met Lexi!

He turned, taking her home with him, and fucked the night away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author Notes:**** OK, so this is the second installment of The Curse, hopefully everyone enjoys it! I should post another chapter within the week, but since I still cant find my damn notebook, it might be a little longer. I look forward to getting some reviews so please don't forget to tell me what you do/ don't like about the story! :)**_

_**A special shout out to Yaiofornow for being the ONLY person to review so far! Thanks a ton sweetie! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well:)**_

_**~Skittles**_


End file.
